The Beginning of an End
by runemagic
Summary: Clary has been invisible for most of her life. But when her parents die, people start paying attention to her, one person in particular. Caught up with her studies and taking care of her little brother, will she have time for love?
1. Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

**Summary: Clary has been invisible for most of her life. But when her parents die, people start paying attention to her, one in particular. Caught up with her studies and taking care of her little brother, will she have time for love?**

First day of school and already everyone was staring at me. I wanted to scream at them to stop, but I didn't. I just got out of my car, which was my parents' a week ago, a day after my eighteenth birthday. Being eighteen hadn't been the most enjoyable experience. It gave me responsibilities that no eighteen year old would have wanted. Something I was completely new at; something I had to do. That is, if I wanted to be the strong older sister.

If I were honest with myself, I rather would have stayed home than go to school. But I convinced myself to go; it was what my parents would have wanted me to do and would have told me, if they were here. Not to mention, if I didn't go, it would give Max a good reason not to go either.

I walked up the parking lot with my backpack hanging on my shoulder and my sketchbook hugged against my chest. I could feel people turn around as I walked near them, looking at me. Then they turned back and whispered.

"That's her."

"No way!"

"That's so sad."

"Clary." I jumped when I heard someone's voice yelling my name. I turned around to see Simon, my best friend, jogging toward me. I stayed still as he caught up. Once he was near me he said, "I thought you would like some company."

I cracked a smile.

"Thanks, Simon." I looked at the building in front of me. I took a big breath.

"Ready?" Simon asked. I let out a humorless laugh.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied. Simon smiled sympathetically.

"Let's go," he said.

_ To our senior year, _I thought glumly_._

**A/N: I've wanted to write this new story for a while now, but wasn't sure if I should start, or put it off for later. I will warn you, I might not update this very frequently.**

**I know there are a lot of fanfictions about parents dying, and stuff. But let me reassure you that this story has quiet a different take.**

**Btw if you guys are wonder how Clary is eighteen and a senior in high school on the first day of school. It isn't because she was held back a year. It's because she made the cut. You see in America, Sept 1stis the cut day usually. I haven't decided when Clary's birthday is; it is probably going around the cut day. The dates don't really matter though, I'm just giving you guys an idea incase you are wondering. And for another heads up, Max is Clary's younger brother in this story.**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	2. Schedules

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, or added me, or my story to their favorites or alerts lists! My chapters are going to be longer from here on out, I hope. I'll do my best, but either way my first priority is **_**The Basket**_**. Sorry, but it is true. I hope you, Annonmos1997, are happy with that news, and answers your 'kind of question.' :) Anyways here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

Simon and I entered the building, ignoring all the stares. I didn't know how much longer I could take it before I exploded with emotions. Didn't people know it was rude to stare? I took a deep breath and felt Simon's hand on my shoulder, comforting me. We went to the office and got our schedules.

"Ah man, we're not in the same homeroom, again," whined Simon.

"Simon," I said playfully, looking at him sideway. "We haven't been in the same homeroom, ever. What made you think we would this year?"

"Well I thought that since we've never been in each other's homerooms then we would have a better chance this year."

"Wow, no wonder you almost failed math last year," I joked.

"Hey! My logic sounds about right."

"Oh Simon, it may have sounded right but that doesn't mean it is right. If this were a perfect world and we had same amount of 'fairness' and had the same number of people in our grade each year, the probability of us being together in a homeroom would be the same each year, not increase," I explained.

"Oh God, I'm already getting my first math lesson. Please stop, I get it, you're smart," said Simon dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh stop it, and anyways, you know that homerooms don't even matter. We barely ever see them. Heck, I don't even remember half my homeroom last year, " I reminded him.

"I remember mine," Simon insisted.

"No you don't. You just remember _someone_, who happens to be named Isabelle Lightwood," I said. Simon scowled annoyingly at me.

"You know Fray, I'm starting to regret I ever told you that I liked her," said Simon, trying to cover his red cheeks. I smirked then frowned. I suddenly had an overwhelming feeling that made me want to cry for having such a wonderful friend that was always there when I needed him, either to make me smile or laugh, or just to talk to, especially now when the two of the most important people in my life were gone. My eyes stared to burr with unshed tears. Simon looked at me, immediately his face softened. He pulled me into his arms.

"Oh Clary." I cried into his shirt.

"I-m so-rrey," I hiccupped.

"Don't be," Simon said while rocking me.

"Maye-be I sho-oldn't ha-have co-me." He stopped rocking me and turned my head to look up at him.

"Clary, you are so much stronger than you think you are. I know you can make it through today and tomorrow, and the next day. Before you know it everyone would stop talking about it, and you and Max will have time to heal. Heck, even me. Luke and your mom had been my parents as much as my own mom," said Simon.

"You really think so?" I asked, wiping the tears out of my face.

"I know so, and so do your parents. I mean, _our_ parents." I cracked a smile.

"Thanks Simon." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I would do without me, too." I rolled my eyes. Simon would forever be my goofball of a friend.

Simon turned around to look through the glass part of the office doors then turned back to me. "We better get going, " he said.

I looked out the door to see that the hallways were nearly empty. Classes were about to begin. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded. I looked at him, "Does it look like I was crying?"

Simon examined my eyes for a moment. "No, it doesn't. But it wouldn't hurt to go to the bathroom before class starts." Simon stopped before going out the door. "I'll see you at lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, Simon. Thanks," I said as I tried to smile. He smiled at my attempt.

"What are friends for?" He turned around and walked out the office door. I looked around the office to find it empty. _Weird_, I thought, it was usually crowded with teachers and assistants.

I walked out of the office to my locker that I had had since I first entered the school. I put away everything I didn't need in my locker, and went to the bathroom as Simon suggested. I knew I was going to be late. But for once, I wasn't worried. I put my stuff in the corner of the bathroom, on the counter, and went to the sink to wash my face. The cold water felt nice on my overheated skin. I looked up into the mirror to see if Simon had told the truth. In my reflection, I saw girl with curly red hair and tired green eyes. Her skin looked washed out and almost lifeless. No wonder Simon suggested that I'd go freshen up in the bathroom.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _I can do this. I can make it through this day. _I got my stuff, and quietly walked out of the bathroom, not looking in the mirrors.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I arrived to class right after the bell rang. As I entered the classroom, I was welcomed with stares. Mr. Gunter stopped mid-speech and turned to see me, standing by the door.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Fray," said Mr. Gunter. He hadn't change, I thought, remembering him from last year. He had always been a bit cranky.

"Sorry, Mr. Gunter. It won't happen again." I reassured him, hoping I wouldn't break the promise.

"It better not, please take a seat, Miss Fray." I looked at the cluster of desks to find that the only empty chair was the one closest to the door. I sat down, getting my supplies, as he continued on his lecture about his expectations for the year.

"As I was saying before, I know today is the first day back from vacation, but that doesn't mean I going to be 'chill,' or 'cool' as you children call it. I expect a thousand words essay about one book you read over the summer and not some comic book or magazine, " Mr. Gunter said eyeing the two boys towards the back who were whispering loudly, imitating his stern voice. They quieted down when they realized he was looking at them. He took a bundle of white sheets, and started handing them out. "No partners. And if you didn't read anything appropriate to my standers then I guess you'll have very long night." The two boys in the back were now staring at Mr. Gunter with an expressionless look. Mr. Gunter smirked at them. _He really hadn't change._

"But Mr. G that is impossible," said one of the boys, out of turn.

"Well, Mr.-" he looked through his sheet of names and faces. "-Cornwell, it is not my fault that you didn't read the standard amount of books that were assigned to everyone. That is _your_ responsibility. Also if you didn't have me last year, you should all know that I don't go by Mr. G, dude, or anything else other than Mr. Gunter. Understood?" he asked in a harsh voice. Everyone in the room nodded in unison. Some of the newer and younger students looked frightened; I sometimes wondered if he liked making students afraid of him.

"You may start writing your essays for the rest of class. No talking." Just as I thought he'd go back to his desk, he stopped at my side. He was looking me. "I'm sorry for your lose," his voice laced with understanding.

"Thank you," I managed, I looked down before my eyes started to tear up. There were rumors about how, before Mr. Gunter's wife was killed in a car accident, he used to be nicer, and even relaxed. Now I knew they were true. A small part of my heart warmed to know the idea that someone understood how I felt in some way. I smiled a little bit as I started writing about a book I read over the summer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

By the end of the period I was done with my essay draft as well as some of the other people in the class, well at least the people who read a book. I took my binder and pencil case and organized my things. When the bell rang, I got out the door and into the hallways. Suddenly I ran right into something hard and fell to the floor. I looked up to meet the eyes of Jace Wayland.

"You need a little help there, midget?" he asked.

"No, I don't," I said while gathering up my belongings. "And for the record I have a name."

"I know, " he said staring into my eyes. "I'm sorry about your parents."

I nodded my head trying not to look into his golden eyes.

"Yeah, well. I need to get to my next class," I said, he moved out of my way. He spoke behind me before I was out of hearing distance.

"I'll see you around, Clary." I rolled my eyes. _Asshole._

**A/N: SO if you didn't understand what happened there in the end, Clary doesn't really believe Jace, because well, she has no reason to trust him. And also he had never really talked to her. I am still figuring out Jace's reputation, but what I do know is that he is popular.**

****What do you guys think- should Jace be the arrogant, annoying, self-centered player? Or should he be a nice guy who is waiting for the one special someone? Or not even that, how about a popular guy with dashing looks, who is too intimidated to ask the girl he wants to ask out, out? ****

**Well either way, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review, or ask or answer anything you want!**


	3. Breath

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

**A/N: I am SO sorry! This update is way over due. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

The bell rang for lunchtime and everyone left to the cafeteria. I walked back to my locker and got my sandwich and apple I packed in the morning. I washed my hands quickly in the girl's bathroom. I didn't bother to look at the mirror again.

Once I got to the cafeteria, I quickly looked around for Simon. The room seemed to quiet down a little bit, but I chose to ignore it. I saw a waving hand in the sea of bodies. Near the corner of the cafeteria, Simon had managed to get a table with only him and Isabelle in it. I felt my eyes widen when I realized Isabelle Lightwood was at the table. I suddenly felt happy for Simon. He had been trying to get her attention for more than a year.

"Hey Simon. Hey Isabelle," I said as I got near the table. I made my voice sound happy, even though I felt anything but that.

"Hey Clary," said Isabelle slowly, smiling a sympathetic smile. I looked away, not wanting the pity.

"Hey Clary, I hope it's all right that I invited Isabelle to have lunch with us." Simon looked into my eyes to see if I was telling the. I smiled.

"Of course, Simon. It's not like I'm the lunch police."

"I know, but you know…" I knew. He changed subject. "Wait is there such a thing as a lunch police?"

"No, Simon," I said softly.

"Do you know if there is such a thing as a lunch police, Isabelle?" Simon asked. She rolled her eyes. I took out my sandwich and started to eat.

"No, not that I've heard of," Isabelle teased.

"I'm going to google it tonight, just to make sure." Isabelle laughed lightly. An awkward silence lingered among us until Isabelle cleared her throat.

"Clary, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me some time." I looked up to her to see if she was joking, but she wasn't.

"Uhh, sure, but probably not in the next few months. I have to see my parent's lawyer and talk with the insurance companies and stuff."

"Oh, that's fine, perfectly understandable," Isabelle said, nodding her head. There was silence again, as I nibbled on my apple.

"Clary? Why is Jace staring at you?" Isabelle asked, looking at something behind me. Simon turned to look at where Isabelle was staring. He suddenly glared.

"Why _is_ Wayland staring at you?" I shrugged.

"Beats me. Who knows what he's thinking. I bet he thinks he can finally get into my pants since my-" I stopped what I was about to say and looked down. The pain in my chest became evident again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_ I can do this._

I opened my eyes. Simon and Isabelle looked at me, worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just- a little angry if those are his motives," I replied.

Jace was known to be a womanizer at the school. He got girls where and when he wants them. Simon and I had always laughed at his attempts. He once got a girl, who was playing "hard to get," by having a blimp fly by at lunch with a "will you go out with me" sign attach to it. The girl obviously said yes and jumped on him. A week later, I found her crying in the girl's bathroom.

"Well if those are his motives, I'll be happy to kick his ass for you," said Simon. Isabella and I laughed a little; he glared at us.

"That's really nice of you, but I don't want him to hurt you. He's not worth," I replied with a small smile.

"He wouldn't hurt me," disagreed Simon.

"Sure." I tried not to roll my eyes.

"He's still staring at you, you know," said Isabelle.

"Well I don't really care." I picked up my stuff, and got up. "See you guys later."

"Isn't it a little too early to leave?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I can't stand these people in the cafe," I said.

"Okay, call me or text me if you need anything, even in class." I smiled at Simon.

"Thanks, and I will."

I went to my locker and got the things I needed for my next class, and then waited outside the class in the empty hallway. I sat on the white tiled floor, and placed my head back on cool walls. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It almost felt like I was truly alone.

"It's nice to get away from the crowd, isn't it?" said the honey like voice. I opened my eyes and unsurprisingly found Jace Wayland leaning on the wall across from me.

"It was nice before you showed up." I looked away from him uninterested.

"Aw, don't be like that," he wined.

"Why are you talking to me all of a sudden, anyways?" I asked finally looking at him.

"I don't know," he replied. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and we went to our different classes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Once the final bell rang, I raced to my car and drove to the elementary school. By the time I got there, only a few kids were standing outside with some teachers that were on duty. One of these kids, waiting to be picked up, was Max. He sat on a bench, staring at the ground. I honked my horn to get his attention. He immediately looked up, and he smiled slightly.

"Hey, little bro," I said as he got inside the car.

"Hello."

"So…how was the first day of fourth grade?"

"Uneventful," he said vaguely.

"What did you guys do?"

"Nothing," he said. I sighed.

"Am I going to get more than a one word answer?" I looked at him for a second before looking back at the road. He smiled, amused.

"No," he said playfully.

"You stubborn little child."

We got home a few minutes later. Max went to his room as I dumped my backpack in the kitchen, grabbed my laptop, and started my homework. The amount was slightly lighter considering it was the first day. By six o'clock, I was done, including my typed essay for Mr. Gunter's class. I washed my hands and opened the frig deciding what to cook for dinner when I heard sobbing noises from upstairs.

_Max_, I thought. I immediately felt guilty for focusing only on my homework in the past few hours. I slowly went upstairs, and knocked his door. He didn't answer, I tired to turn the knob, but it was locked.

"Max? Please let me in," I begged.

"No."

"At least talk to me." He didn't answer. I slid down and sat next to the door.

"Please," I asked desperately. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you before, that was inexcusable of me. I just haven't gotten the hang of all these responsibilities yet. I promise to become a better sister and care taker." A minute later I felt the door open with a red-eyed Max behide the door. He sat down on my lap and hugged me.

"You're a great sister, always have been." I put my arms around him. I looked down to his face. "But it still hard, you know."

"I know," I said as my eyes started to water.

"I miss them, Clary," he cried. I wiped one of his tear away, as one of mine fell.

"I know, I miss them too."

**A/N: I'm pretty sure I'm going to update this sometime this week. The more the reviews the more motivated I'll be to write, so unless you hate me for making you all wait so long, review!**


	4. Surviving

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

Before I knew it, it was the weekend. My parents' life insurance company called me the other day to make an appointment to talk to me. I dropped Max at his friend's house, so that he wouldn't be home alone. By the afternoon I went to the insurance office and waited. After a while, I heard the door open.

"Clary Fray." I looked up to see a middle aged fatherly looking man by the door. He had dark hair with gray streaks and his blue eyes reminded me of my step-dad, Luke.

"That's me," I said as I slowly got up.

"Please come in," he said holding the door. "My name is Hodge Starkweather."

"Clary Fray," I said softly. He smiled.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He gestured to the chair next to him. "Make yourself comfortable." A few seconds of silence passed before he said anything.

"I am very sorry to hear about the deaths of your parents. I only had the pleasure of meeting Luke only once before. He seemed to be a kind fellow."

"He was." I gave a small smile.

"Well, I called you to come today because he being the responsible and smart man that he was, bought life insurance for your mother and himself incase anything were to happen," Hodge said.

"Oh." I didn't know.

"So now because they are both deceased, you being their daughter will have a million dollars put into your bank account."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Your father wanted to make sure your family wouldn't run into any troubles if your mother or himself died unexpectedly, which unfortunately happened. For each of the life insurance package he picked, it provides five hundred thousand dollars. So, because both of your parents died you receive a million dollars." I slumped into the chair, shocked. Then I remembered something.

"What about the money they have in their banks?" I asked.

"That will also be added to your account. You should probably see bank teller or accountant in the next few days," Hodge suggested.

"Yeah, I should. I was also thinking about having a part time job somewhere. Do you know any place that's hiring?" I asked.

"My friend's son works at the new fancy ice cream parlor on the main street. I heard they're hiring, " he said.

"Oh thanks, I'll be sure to check that. What's it called?" I asked.

"Um, Kyle's Creamery, I think," he said unsure. I smiled.

"Well, thank you." I looked at the clock, and got up. "I have to get going, I left my brother at his friend's house." He nodded, understanding.

"It was nice to meet you," he said as we shook hands goodbye.

"It was nice to meet you, too," I said politely. I quietly left his office and went to my car. I sat there for a few minutes.

_ A million dollars_, I thought. I would be able to pay the rest of the house payment, which I knew my parents had been paying the past twelve years. I would also be able to pay for my and maybe even Max's college tuition when the time comes. I had to be careful with the money. I checked the clock inside the car to see how much more time I had.

Thirty minutes. I sighed, _what could I do in thirty minutes?_

**OoOoOoOoO**

In less than ten minutes, I was in the main street looking for the ice cream store. Soon enough, I saw a modern, maroon-colored store with Kyle's Creamery sign above it. I parked into an available space and then entered the store.

Inside it, there were mahogany tables and wood chairs. The walls were a dark orange color and the lights made the room glow. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought it was a café.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd find you here." I broke out of my trance by Jace's voice. I turned toward him and glared. "Do you have a craving for something sweet?"

"No, I don't," I said.

"Hmm, then why are you here? Craving me, perhaps?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get too excited. Someone suggested that I should apply here for a job," I replied as I watched his smirk grow wider.

"Really?"

"Yes, now I don't have much time. I have to get an application," I said, as I tried to move away from him.

"Well, why didn't you say so. I'm sure we can get you one." I froze; I turned toward him, slowly.

"_We?" _I asked tentatively. He broke out into a grin.

"Yeah, you are looking at one of your future coworker." My eyes widened.

"What!" I exclaimed. Then I noticed that he was in a uniform. He was wearing black pants with a purple polo shirt, and on his waist was a black apron. Before he made another comment, someone behind him spoke.

"Don't bother the customer, Wayland." It was an older man with dark hair. Even from where I stood I could see his hazel green eyes.

"It's not a customer," he yelled back, still looking at me, "It's an applicant." I heard the man walk around the counter. I moved away from Jace and smiled at the man.

"Hello, I'm Clary Fray." I stuck out my hand.

"I'm George Kyle," the man said, as he shook it. "So, you want to apply here?"

"Yes, I do," I said. I looked sideways to Jace. "Well, I did anyways." George laughed.

"Hey," said Jace, pertaining to be hurt.

"I like you already," George said. I smiled at him.

"So would it be okay if I fill in an application? I can bring it back tomorrow. I have to pick up my little brother in a few minutes."

"Of course, let me get the applications." He left to get it. I looked around the place again, and realized that no one was around.

"Why is the store empty?" I asked Jace.

"No one really knows the store, yet," he answered. I chuckled. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking that if you advertised that you work here, the store would have been packed by now," I said with a laugh. I could just picture Jace's fan club torturing him to get their ice cream. Maybe even an ex or two would smash their ice cream into his face.

"There's an idea," he said playfully. "Is that your way of saying that I'm sexy?"

"No, it's my way of saying that some of the girls in our school are stupid to think they can change the ways of the school's man whore," I said. A look passed through his gold eyes. Hurt, maybe? The look was gone from his face as quickly as it came.

"Aw, come on. I bet you're just jealous, " he said with a smirk. I shook my head.

"Not likely." I heard George come from the backroom. In his hands were a few papers.

"Here you go, Clary," he said, handing me the papers.

"Thank you, Mr. Kyle," I said.

"Call me George." I smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll be sure to remember that. See you tomorrow." I walked to the door, but stopped before it. I turned to see that Jace was staring at me. I forced my head to turn and left without another word.

**A/N: I don't know when I'll be updating the next chapter, but I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last week! Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Review!**


	5. Solace

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

True to his word, George Kyle gave me the job. I gave him my application the next morning and he told me I already got the job. He gave me my exact schedule, saying that it was mostly afternoon shifts, with the exception of the weekend, which varied. I asked if it would be all right if Max could do his homework at the store while I was behind the cashier, and told me it was fine. I thanked him and went back to the car.

Max waited in the car playing on his Nintendo DS. He closed his game when he saw me coming out.

"So did you get the job?" he asked, when I got in. I turned around to the backseat and smiled.

"I did," I said.

"Congrats, Sis!" Max said.

"Thanks. But there is one thing I have to make sure you'll be okay with."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Would it be alright if you came to the ice cream store after I pick you up from school and on the weekends, too? You can do your homework there and I can bring some snacks from home-"

"That's fine," Max said.

"You sure? I mean I could find some other way, if you don't want to come to the store every day."

"It's fine, as long as I get ice cream," said Max. I smiled.

"Yes, but not everyday," I reasoned.

"Five out of the seven days then!" he bargained.

"Two out of the seven days," I said.

"Five!"

"Two."

"Five!"

"Three, and that's the highest I'll go," I said. Max puffed playfully.

"Fine, we have a deal."

**OoOoOoOoO**

We got home safely. I brought my backpack and homework to the dinning room to finish the rest of my homework. Max followed my example and brought the little homework he had to the dinning room. We worked in a peaceful silence. It reminded me of our Saturday nights when Luke would read a book, while Mom drew and we did our homework. My heart clenched, I looked at Max across the table, and took a deep breath. I continued to do my work. Max soon left to another room.

After a few hours, I was done with my homework. I checked over my work, and made sure I didn't forget anything. I packed everything up into my backpack, and carried it to the front door, so I could easily pick it the next morning. I called the bank and told them about my situation. They told me to come by when I had the chance. I hung up the phone and heard television noises in the living room. Suddenly my stomach rumbled. I looked at the clock to see that it was already two o'clock in the afternoon. _Why didn't Max tell me to make him lunch?_ I thought.

"Max?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he yelled back. I walked to the room he was in.

"Why didn't you tell me to make lunch? You must be hungry!" I said. Max looked away from the TV to me.

"I didn't want to distract you," he said, sheepishly.

"Aw Max, you know you can ask me anything, anytime," I told him. He looked down at his lap.

"I know, but still," he said.

"But still what?" I asked.

"I don't want you to hate me for consistently asking you to do stuff for me just because I'm younger," he admitted. I looked at him shocked.

"Come here," I said. He got off the couch to where I stood. I kneeled before him and grabbed his arms gently. His eyes wouldn't meet mine. "Look at me." He did. "I would never hate because you need to ask me something or ever hate you period. I love conditionally, and sometimes unconditionally. Don't be ever afraid to ask me something, or to talk to me, alright?" He nodded.

"I love you, too," he said as tears started to form around his eyes. I wiped them away. He grabbed my neck into a hug.

"Come on," I said, breaking the hug. "Let's get something to eat."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The next morning was uneventful. I dropped off Max and went to school. By Friday of last week, people stopped staring at me but hadn't yet stopped giving me pitiful stares. I turned all my attention to the teachers instead, listening to them carefully and taking copious notes. Soon enough it was lunchtime.

"Hey Simon," I said as I sat down in our usual seats. Isabelle was already at the table. "Hey, Isabelle."

"Hey," they both said.

"So, how did the job hunting go?" asked Simon.

"Great actually, I start today." Simon's eyes widen in surprise.

"You got a job already?" asked Simon. I nodded. He smiled. "Congrats!"

"Yeah, Clary, Congrats," said Isabelle.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Where is it at?

"It the new ice cream store. The only bad thing is that I'm going to be co-workers with Wayland over there." I said, nodding to where he sat. He currently had girl on his lap, who was probably giving him a handjob.

"No way," said Simon. "I would have never thought that Wayland even worked a day in his life, let alone a ice cream store."

"Maybe it's a another role play for him to get girls," I suggested. Isabelle smirked.

"You're probably right," agreed Isabelle. "Look his coming this way." I turned to see that indeed Jace was coming to our table. He smirked when he met my eyes.

"I heard bossman gave you the job," he said casually.

"Yeah, George did," I said, nonchalantly. I could feel Simon and Isabelle's eyes on us.

"He's a hard nut to crack," he continued. I huffed.

"Can you cut the crap, and tell me why you're talking to me?" I asked.

"Do I have to have a reason to talk to you?" he challenged. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Jace, stop changing the subject," I said, irritated.

"I think I like annoying you better," he said. I rolled my eyes. I turned my attention to Simon.

"I think I'm going to go. Talk to me later, okay," I said. He nodded. "Bye Isabelle." I took my lunch and threw it away, and walked past Jace.

"Aw, come on, Clary. Don't be like that," he called out. I continued to walk. I could hear his footsteps behind me. I walked to the courtyard where I usually came to find solace. I turned around sharply and confronted him.

"What do you want, Jace!" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I took your advice to advertise," he said. I rolled my eyes. "And that you are going out with me on Friday."

"Says who?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Me, of course."

"No," I said. "I'm busy that night." I walked to the bench under the tree, and sat down.

"Then we can reschedule," he said, confidently.

"There isn't going to be any rescheduling," I said.

"But-"

"Stop bothering me, Jace. If you don't leave I'll file a report on harassment." I interrupted.

"You wouldn't do that," he argued.

"Oh yes I would." I turned to look at him. "You don't know me well enough to know what I would, or wouldn't do."

"Seems like a challenge," he said with a smirk.

"It's not. Now go away," I said.

"Alright. See you at work," he said arrogantly. I sighed in relief when he finally left. _Someone really needs to deflate his ego._

I looked around the garden. White butterflies flew around white freesia flowers, camouflaging themselves into the flower. The soft buzz of bees was calming. The sun came out of the clouds, making the garden burst with color. _Why couldn't life be as peaceful as a garden?_ I thought. The school bell rang and I got up to go to my next class.

**A/N: **_**The Basket**_** is on its way, but its just hard to update than this since it is usually three thousand words per chapter while this is usually one thousand words per chapter.**

**If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Review!**


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

I got the hang of what to do by the end of the first day. I was surprised with the number of customers that came, considering how new the store was. But the word got around. Max found himself a special seat by the window. He would sit there and would do his homework. After he was done, he would either play on his Nintendo DS, or if it didn't have any battery, he would play Tetris on my phone.

By the middle of the week, I finally went to the bank and talked to a bank teller and had the situation with the insurance money dealt with. Everything went smoothly, which I liked, because it gave me control over my life, which I hadn't had in the past weeks. And to top it off, Jace didn't bother me for the rest of the week at school. When we had the same shifts, we didn't argue with each other, but instead spoke civil. I wasn't sure if he was being tolerable just to get me to go out with him, or if he finally had someone knock some sense into him. Either way, I appreciated the peacefulness of the week, and before long it was Friday afternoon.

"Can I please have more ice cream, Clary?" Max begged. I gave him a look behind the cash register. Max was just about the height of the counter.

"Max, you already had your three ice cream orders this week, so no," I said. He gave me his puppy dog face. I looked away, so that I wouldn't be bribed. I heard a chuckle behind me. It was Jace with a new stock of ice cream cones.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, as I narrowed my eyes at him playfully.

"Nothing." He smirked. I looked back at Max and realized he had the same expression on his face.

"What are you two hiding?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We're not hiding anything, Clary," Max said, smiling a little, too, widely. I turned to look at Jace. He had his back to me.

"Jace, you didn't give Max ice cream did you?" I could hear him laugh under his breath. He turned his face to look at me.

"Why? No, of course," he said, playfully. The bells on the front door chimed, telling us there is a new customer. Max went back to his spot and Jace went back to the storage room to restock.

"This isn't over," I whispered to him. The customer came and ordered his ice cream. By the time he left, Jace was done with his restocking.

"Why did you give Max ice cream?" I asked him.

"I couldn't help it. He used his puppy dog face on me," Jace said, defensively.

"Well, then you need to man up," I joked. Then in a more serious tone I said, "Seriously, though. I can't get him into a bad eating habit. Then he won't eat any of the food I make." His eyes widened in surprise.

"You cook dinner for your brother-" he stopped when he remembered why. He grew silent. "Sorry," he whispered. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. Actually, I've been cooking for my family since freshman year. Mom gave up trying to make dinner after I was ten since she always forget that food isn't like paint, and only because it looks good, does mean it tastes good."

"She was an artist?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, she was. She sold her paintings online," I said proudly. Her paintings, as well as her unfinished paintings, were still in the basement in her art studio. I felt my eyes grow wet a little. I blinked them away.

"So who fed you guys before freshman year?" Jace asked.

"My dad did. His cooking skills weren't the best either, but edible compared to the stuff my mom used to make." I smiled at the memory, but then frowned knowing I'll never have their food ever again.

"I'm sorry if I keep making you upset over talking about them," Jace said, when he saw me frowning. I looked at him. His face looked sincere and for the first time, he looked almost naïve, as if he never lost someone important to him before.

"It's alright, Jace. Happy memories don't go away only because they're not here anymore. I'm just upset that I won't be able to make any new memories." He nodded at my explanation, trying to understand. We cleaned up the tables, and closed up the store. We left our separate ways, silently.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Since it was Friday, I neglected my homework and had a movie marathon with Max, re-watching the movies we used to watch with our parents. I wondered if they were watching the movie with us wherever they were. I got up in the middle of Lilo and Stitch and poured some spaghetti into two bowls. Then I took the pan with the tomato sauce and tipped over some sauce in each bowl. I got the utensils and brought the bowls back to the living room. I gave Max his spaghetti, and he thanked me. We ate and watched the rest of the movie in silence.

"I like Jace," said Max, randomly, while I was putting the next movie into the DVD player.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I talked to him on Wednesday, when you were somewhere in the backroom."

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked him, curiously.

"Stuff," he said.

"Stuff?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He nodded.

"Stuff," he confirmed. "Now can we please watch the movie?" I sighed in frustration, and then played the movie as he asked.

**OoOoOoOoO**

By midnight, Max was in bed and I was trying to fall asleep. My mind felt restless, while my body was tired. Every time I closed my eyes the darkness reminded me of the night sky, which reminded me of the universe, and how small we really are compared to it. I sighed and sat on my bed. I knew the real reason to why I couldn't fall asleep, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. So I stayed awake until sleep finally took over. But before I drifted off into unconsciousness, I let myself wonder. _What did Jace and Max talk about when I was away?_

**A/N: Short I know, but I wanted to work on The Basket more, so yeah, which you should be expecting by tomorrow or the next day. But I promise you this chapter was over 1000 words (not including the author's note or disclaimer).**

**I started Jace's character development this chapter. You might think he is bipolar at this moment, since he was so… annoying the other chapter. But you'll all understand why he acts the way he does later on, or at least I hope you will understand…**

**If you see any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Review! :)**


	7. Confusions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

"Remember to remind your parents of Back to School Night tomorrow. I will be looking forward to meeting them," said my math teacher. I swallowed the urge to tell him that he will never meet my parents. He began to hand out the fillers and put the piece of paper in front of me without a second glance. I felt anger boil in me and I didn't know why. After he passed them out, he dismissed us with the flick of his hand. I took the sheet and crumpled it up into a ball once I was outside of his class and threw to the ground.

_ Breathe. _I took a deep breath.

"That was rude of him." I jumped when I heard the voice next to me. It was a girl with caramel skin with beautifully braided hair. Her face didn't look familiar. _She must be new_, I reasoned. _But then how does she know about my parents?_

"Yeah," I replied. I realized I was still walking.

"Maia," she said.

"Clary," I said.

"Don't let him get to you," said Maia and left. I went to my locker and got my lunch. I wasn't in the mood to be in a cafeteria; I wanted alone time. I was sure Simon would understand. I sneaked out of the front door and ate my ham and cheese sandwich in the silence of my car.

I looked around as I ate. I knew that the school had a strict rule against going outside the building during school hours. The only exceptions were the courtyard garden, a small section outside the cafeteria where people chose to sit when the weather was nice, or if people had physical education outside. But I always had the notion that there were many people sneaking in and out of the building, especially at lunch.

_ Maybe it's just me._

The lonesome feeling came with the thought. I knew I wasn't alone, but the feeling kept nagging me. _Maybe I'm letting my math teacher get to me_. I thought back to my math class, and wondered exactly why I was so angry. I didn't like it when people made me a special case, so why did it bother me so much? Was it because he ignored me, or was it because he was able to quickly forget about my parents, while I knew I never would? _Maybe that's why. _I checked the time and quickly got out of the car. But just as I got to near the front door, it began to open. I dashed to a wall to hide. It was Mr. Gunter.

I knew I had to find a detour. He would never let me get away, even though I was one of the tolerable people in his class. I discreetly moved from the wall and quietly ran in the opposite direction of him. The door by the cafeteria had to be open since it was a nice day to eat outside. I ran around the school to the outdoor lunch area and sat on a bench next to the large oak tree. I sighed. _I did it!_

"So let me in about it," said the smug voice of Sebastian Verlac. He was on the other side of the tree.

"About what." The voice belonged to Jace. I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"Don't tell me you haven't had Fray, yet. It's been longer than a week," said Sebastian. _They are talking about me. _I suddenly got nervous and angry at the same time.

"So what if I haven't," said Jace, passively.

"It means you're turning into a pussy," said Sebastian. I rolled my eyes. Jace sighed.

"Look Sebastian, there are some girls who are good for _hanging out _and some who are good for hanging out. Fray is one of them." Sebastian burst out laughing.

"Man, you sound like a girl," he said, chuckling. Jace didn't say anything. I wondered what his facial expression was. Once Sebastian stopped laughing, he said, "So since you're not going to fuck her, you wouldn't mind if I do, right?" He said it as if it wasn't a question.

"Whatever, man. Just don't come running to me if she reports you for rape." I heard Jace get up.

"Where are you going?" yelled Sebastian.

"To my next class, you dummy," Jace yelled a reply. Sebastian shuffled behind the tree. I was still running the conversation in my head, until I realized that Sebastian might see me if I stayed where I was. And if he did, he would start his episode of pursuing me. I looked around for my escape. In the center of the lunch area there was crowd of students still sitting in the tables, waiting for the unwanted bell to ring. I quietly walked between the tables, in hope of illusion. Just as I got near the door, I heard my name. I sighed, annoyed.

"Clary," yelled Sebastian. I ignored him and quickly got inside the building. I ran fast to my locker just as the warning bell rang for our next class. I knew I had to think of something soon, because I couldn't run from Sebastian forever. He always was the determined kind, but thankfully, I always was smarter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Two fifty nine is your change. Have a nice day." I plastered a smiled on my face. Jace was in the same shift as me. I was still try figure out if I was mad at him or not from the conversation he had with Sebastian. He didn't exactly insult me, but he didn't defend my either with his passive answers. I tried avoiding him through our shift, hoping he wouldn't comment on my strange behavior.

I got a disinfectant spray and a towel, and began to spray the empty tables. Max sat by the window, busy looking at sheet of paper. I looked over him and glanced at the sheet. On the top of the page it said, "Soccer Tryouts." I scolded at myself for forgetting how Max always tried out for the soccer team each year since kindergarten. I glanced at the sheet again; the tryouts were this Sunday. Max was hiding it from me to not make our schedule even more complex. _Oh, Max._

"What you got there?" I asked as if I didn't just read the sheet. Max jumped in his seat and turned the piece of paper to the blank side.

"Nothing," he said, not looking in my eyes.

"Alright," I said. _If he's not going to tell me, I guess I'll just surprise him._

Once I wiped the last table clean, I went back behind the counter. The wave of customers was low, so I slipped in the backroom to restock. Though really, I knew I was just trying to get away from Jace. After a few minutes, I heard the door open and close behind me. I stood still waiting for him to say something, but he didn't move or say anything, as if he were challenging me.

"So are you going to tell me?" asked Jace.

"Tell you what?" My voice went up an octave, giving my lie away.

"Why are you avoiding me like plague," he said in a serious voice. Then in a lighter tone, "I'm perfectly healthy if that's what you're wondering." I turned and glared at him, even though I knew he was just trying to lighten up the mood.

"Aren't you supposed to be behind the counter?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"The store hasn't had any customers for the past twenty minutes, if anyone comes by I'm sure a little waiting wouldn't hurt them." I sighed in defeat. Jace continued, "So are you going to answer my question?" I took a few seconds to think about whether to tell Jace the truth or not.

"I heard you and Verlac talking today," I said, as I watched him carefully. His gold eyes gleamed in surprise.

"How much?" he asked.

"Enough," I replied.

"So you know about Verlac's intentions."

"I do." Then paused. "But I don't understand yours." His eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"My intentions?" he asked unsure. I took a step toward him.

"Yes, your intentions. First you act like an asshole, then you act nice. It's like you have a multiple personality disorder," I said, raising my voice a little.

"So you're mad that I'm being nice to you," said Jace with a smirk.

"No, I'm mad because I don't like being toyed around," I said. Jace frowned.

"I'm not toying you," he said. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Okay, so maybe I was at the beginning. But I'm not now." I looked at his eyes to see if he was being sincere, when I realized how close we were. I had to tilt my face up to look at his face, making me feel small.

"Then if you aren't toying me anymore, what are you doing?" I asked him, still looking at his eyes. He stared back into mine.

"I don't know, yet," he whispered. I felt my eyes betray me as they looked at his lips. I quickly looked back up at his eyes, hoping it went unnoticed. The room around me suddenly felt hotter and I felt my cheeks burn red.

"Hello, is anyone back there?" yelled a customer. I took a step back, breaking the moment.

"I should-" Jace stopped mid-sentence, gesturing to the door.

"Yeah," I said, agreeing. He quickly got out of the room. I immediately felt dizzy, my hand reached out for something to steady myself.

_ What just happened?_

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in weeks. I've been tackling exactly how I want this story to continue. I have a general plan, but I have to think about the stuff in between, too. And also I just simple haven't been in the "writing mood," which is not cooperative.**

**To**_** The Basket**_** readers: I will update it soon; sometime in the next week perhaps?**

**Jace is a little enigma in this fic, so be prepared.**

**If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Review! :)**


	8. Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

"Clary? Where are we going?" asked Max for the tenth time. I looked at him from my rearview mirror, smiling.

"You'll see," I said. Max huffed. Soon, I saw the green fields of the town park. I parked in a free space and took out the duffle bag that I brought with me. I turned to look at Max in the backseat. He looked at me, annoyed.

"_Now_ will you tell me?" he asked. I smiled and opened the duffle bag to reveal a pair of his soccer cleats, long socks, and shin pads. There was a look of shock on his face.

"You better get changed, Max," said Clary.

"How did you find out?" said Max.

"Honey, you can't keep things like this from me. And besides you are not good at hiding the flyer," I said, as I pulled out the piece of paper. "I took this from your backpack yesterday after you fell asleep, if you are wondering. Now enough talk. Get changed."

"Clary-"

"Max, please. Let me do something right for you once. I know you are worried about how we are going to find the time for your soccer games, but we will. Now get changed."

"Okay," Max agreed. He took the soaks, cleats, and pads off my hands. "And Clary?" I nodded for him to continue. "Thanks."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Turned out, that a lot of Max's classmates tried out. A few of their parents gave me their phone numbers and said to call if I had any trouble getting Max to practice or picking him up. I said I would if I needed to, and thanked them.

Since they were just fourth graders, everyone got on the team. But in my opinion, Max was far better then most of the boys, but then again I am his sister. By the time the tryouts were done, we had barely enough time to drive back home for Max to get cleaned and get to my shift at the store. But we made it.

"So what kind of ice cream would you like for being an awesome soccer star?" I said as I opened the door to the store out for Max.

"Can I get two scoops of chocolate ice cream in a cone with gummy bears, rainbow sprinkles, Swedish Fish, and M&Ms?" asked Max. I raised my eyebrow at him playfully.

"How about one scoop of chocolate ice cream in a cone with rainbow sprinkles and three M&M's," I reasoned.

"Fine," he said in exaggeration. I laughed then froze, when I realized that Sebastian and Jace had stopped talking by the counter and were staring at me. Sebastian smiled devilishly when he realized it was me. _Oh boy._ I had avoided bumping into him at school, just to have to run into him here. _Great, _I thought bitterly.

"Hey Clary, how have you been? I have been hoping to run into you. But you just seem to disappear at school," said Sebastian. I gave him a forced smiled. _That's actually what I've been doing, dummy._

"I've been okay," I said nonchalantly, knowing that he didn't actually care. I felt Max gently tugging on my shirt, silently asking who Sebastian was. I mouthed to him, _Later. _He nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Sebastian asked smoothly. I tried hard not to scream at him to cut the garbage out.

"Just ice cream," I said, not completely lying, since I was going to get Max ice cream. I eyed Jace, so that he wouldn't give away my lie. He gave a gentle nod.

"Me too." I wanted to roll my eyes. _No kidding, Sherlock. _"How about you join me and we can catch up." I finally had enough of his sweet talk.

"Sebastian, there is nothing to catch up on. When was the last time you talked to me anyway?" He opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke before him. "And I need to use the restroom, so I can't now. Goodbye." I grabbed Max's hand and went to the back of the room where the bathrooms were located before he could say another word. I turned to whisper to Max.

"When he gets out, knock on the door two times, okay bud?" I asked. He nodded. I went inside the ladies room, and lock the door. I went to the sink to wash my hands, when I heard the two knocks. I dried my hands, and used a paper towel to open the door.

"Thanks, Max," I said.

"No problem. But why were you hiding from him, Clary?" asked Max.

"He is just very annoying guy from my school," I said passively.

"Oh," he said. His voice didn't seem so convince. I distracted him.

"So how about that ice cream," I said. His face lighted up.

"Oh right, I would like it at my table, Miss," Max said in a playful manner.

"Haha, aren't you bossy," I said. "Coming right up." I went under the counter, and to the backroom to check-in. I was a little late now, but I had a good reason.

"I checked you in already," said Jace before I could get to the backroom. I turned to him to see if he was joking.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow. He nodded sincerely. "Oh, well. Thanks."

We didn't talk to each other for the rest of the shift. I gave Max his ice cream, and took the customers orders. Soon enough it was time to go home.

"Max." I shook his elbow trying to wake him up. Somehow during the time that I was working, he fell asleep. "Max?" He didn't bulge. "Max, come on, buddy. You're too heavy to carry." He half opened one of his eyes.

"Go away, Clary," he said, closing his eye. I chuckled.

"Aw, come on. We're going home," I said. He huffed, but finally got up. I put my arm around him incase he fell. He leaned into my arm heavily. Slowly, we walked to the car and Max got his seatbelt buckled. I closed his door.

"Clary!" I turned around to the owner of the voice: Jace.

"Yeah?" I asked, as he appeared under the glow of the orange streetlight.

"Um…This Friday is Homecoming, and I was wondering if you can be my date," he said. I stared at him in disbelief. He waited for an answer.

"No," I said.

"No?" Jace asked as if he heard me wrong. "Why?"

"Because I still don't trust you."

**AN: I am so sorry for the super slow update. I don't know when I'll update next but in the next month or so, because school has started.**

**I barely checked the grammar, sorry. Tell me if you see errors.**

**So what do you think?**

**Review!**


	9. Helping

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

Homecoming passed and I didn't go. Soon the trees started to turn into brilliant colors of yellow, red, orange, brown, and pink. When I had the time, I sat by the window and drew the trees, but most of the time I was too busy keeping up with school and Max's soccer games.

Everyday something reminded me of them, but thinking about them and talking about them hurt less. Max started talking to a psychologist, and she sometimes invited me to talk, too. She told me he was doing well so far in the grieving process and that what I was doing to help him was what he needed the most right now, which included making a homemade Halloween costume like how Mom made for him every year.

Halloween was two weeks away and we still hadn't made Max's clown costume, yet. Apparently, everyone in his class voted that clowns were the scariest things of all and because of that he was determined to get the most scariest clown costume ever. So that was what we started to do on my day off from school and work.

"Max, this is your costume, honey. At least get off your Nintendo and tell me what cloth you want me to use, or draw me a design," I said to him.

"I'm not going to get off the Nintendo until we go to the park," he said, repeating what he had been saying for the past twenty minutes. I huffed in frustration.

"Honey, we have to work on your costume, or it won't be finished by Halloween."

"But Clary, it is such a nice day out, and it's warm. Days like this are rare," he said, almost as if he was advertising something.

"Fine!" I said, giving up. He jumped up, and went to the door to put his shoes on. "But if I don't finish your costume in time, don't blame me."

"Yeah, yeah," Max said, getting out his coat and holding mine out. "Let's go! We're late!"

"Late for what?" I said, looking at him cautiously.

"Nothing!" he said. "Come on."

"Aren't you hungry? It's nearly noon," I said, looking at the clock. "How about we eat something and then we go to the park."

"No, let's just go to the park!" demanded Max.

"Is there something special today at the park that I don't know about?" Max thought about my question before answering.

"Yes… and we have to get there by noon or else we will be late," he said, almost as if he was trying to convince himself. I gave him a suspicious glance.

"Okay," I said, still not convinced. "Let me just grab my bag and some snacks and we can go."

"But we have to go!" insisted Max.

"Just wait for two minutes. Actually, how about you go outside and get the mail while I get everything I need."

"Fine," agreed Max and ran out the door. I grabbed my bag and checked to see if I had everything: cash, tissues, keys, and a fully charged phone. I quickly went to the pantry and took a few granola bars. I heard the front door open.

"Clary, come on!" yelled Max from the other room.

"Just a minute!" What was I forgetting? I looked around the kitchen and saw an empty water bottle. _Water!_ I grabbed a water bottle and shoved it into my bag and went to Max.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said. I put on my boots and locked the door.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, Max! Slow down, bud!" I yelled, as I chased him down the grassy hills of the park. I looked around to see if an event was going on in the park, but I didn't see any. _Weird._

Once I was down the hill, I lost sight of him. I quickly grew worried.

"MAX!"

"Hey Clary." I turned around to see Jace standing next to an oak tree.

"Jace," I said, surprised. Then I asked, "Did you see where Max went?"

"Here I am!" Max said, appearing behind Jace with a picnic basket in hand. I looked at Max and Jace in confusion. Jace smiled and started to explain.

"Max wanted to do something nice for you and show his appreciation. So he asked me to help him plan a picnic for you."

"Aw, thank you Max," I said, looking at him. My heart warmed. _At least I still have my little brother. _I opened my arms for a big hug and hugged him tightly. I looked at Jace, who was witnessing our little moment, and I mouthed 'thank you.' He nodded.

"So is this what you two have been whispering about for the past few weeks?" I asked Max.

"Yeah, it is. I wanted it to be just right so Jace and I planned this for the perfect day," he explained.

"Well, thank you bud."

"Now lets eat!" Max declared. "I'm hungry!" He sat on the grass and took out a grill cheese sandwich from the picnic bag. Jace and I laughed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So how did he convince you to help him?" I asked Jace, as I watched Max swing on the monkey bars. "Did he use his puppy dog face, again?"

"You betcha! Max can sure be persuasive." Then more thoughtfully he said, "He's a good little guy though."

"Yeah, he is," I agreed. I tried to think of what else to say. We didn't talk for a few awkward minutes.

"So...I never got to ask. How was Homecoming?" I asked Jace, when I couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"I wouldn't know." I looked at him in confusion. "I didn't go," he explained. I nodded, understanding. I didn't ask him to elaborate. There was another awkward pause. Then I suddenly remembered the food Jace made.

"Thank you for making the picnic. How much did the grocery co-" I stopped when Jace gave me a look.

"Clary it was just a couple of grill cheese sandwiches, some fruit, and three juice boxes, it's hardly anything."

"But still-"

"Please Clary," Jace said, with his golden eyes, pleading.

"Fine," I said. Out of nowhere, Max appeared in front of me. "Hey, Max."

"Hey Clary, can we invite Jace to go trick or treating with us?" asked Max.

"Honey, I think Jace has other things to do on Hallo-" Jace interpreted me.

"Sure, Max. I'd love to come trick or treating with you." Max beamed. "Is it okay if I wear a costume?" asked Jace. Max looked at Jace as if he was crazy.

"But you're too old," said Max.

"What!" Jace faked shock. "You are never too old to wear a costume."

"Fine, you can wear a costume," allowed Max. That reminded me of Max's costume that was still not finished.

"Speaking of costumes, Max. We have to go home and finish yours. Say 'Goodbye' to Jace."

"Bye, Jace," said Max.

"Bye, Max." Then he looked at me. "Bye, Clary." I nodded. Halloween just got interesting.

**A/N: I am sorry. I'm just busy. More updates will come soon. I also re-edited my other chapters, to try to catch mistakes. And boy there were a lot. The next chapter is longer, since what I wanted to put on this chapter didn't work for this chapter. **

**Don't be afraid to tell me if there is a mistake!**

**Review! :)**


	10. Changing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

"How did Mom do this every year? It's so frustrating!" I huffed as the sewing machine sewed the sleeve up. I stopped the machine and grabbed the scissors to open the sleeve, again. "I'm taking a break."

"Okay." Max turned to go to the kitchen to grab a snack. "You know, Mom got frustrated every year, too."

"Really? I don't remember that," I said, as I followed Max to the kitchen. "She was always excited when she was making the costumes."

"Remember last year? She couldn't get this little piece of cloth on and she started crying," said Max, while pouring some chocolate milk for himself. "And she was almost done, too, just like you." I sat on a stool and took a bite out of my apple, trying to remember.

"I think I had tests the next day and I was in my room for the whole day," I said, remembering bites and pieces from that day. It was a Sunday, there was two weeks before the end of the term, and I had two tests the next day.

"Oh right," Max said, recalling the memory. "You yelled at me a million times to be quiet." I laughed then turned back to the living room where Max's clown costume was. I suddenly remember I hadn't checked the mail yet. I looked around the room to see where it was.

"Max," I said, while picking up and flipping through the piles of papers on the coffee table.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember where I put the mail before we went to the park?" I started looking through another pile of papers by the TV.

"I think you put it in your bag," yelled Max from the other room. I picked up my bag by the front door and saw the mail crumbled up inside the small space. _Oops, I should have put them in more gently._ I tried to bend the already bent envelopes of paper to straighten it out. Electricity…advertising…another advertising…another bill, a small purple envelope dropped to the floor.

"What's that?" asked Max, while eating popcorn. He jumped onto the couch. I picked it up and gently opened it with my nail. The envelope was too pretty to be torn. I wondered if the person got it from Papyrus. That place was ridiculously expensive. The envelope finally opened and I began to read the letter.

_You are invited to Isabelle's eighteenth birthday party!_

_There will be three psychics to tell your fortune, food, and music._

_RSVP to the email on the back. _

I turned the letter and on the back the when, where, and email were on it. The party was on the week after Halloween. _At least it isn't on Halloween_, I thought.

"What is that?" asked Max as I was trying to understand why Isabelle would invite me. We weren't really that close.

"One of friends invited me to a psychic party," I replied.

"Cool. What's that?"

"It's someone who tells you your fortune or about your future," I explained. The added, "It's not exactly real."

"But that's really cool." Max looked at me encouragingly. "You should go." I smiled at him.

"We'll see. I have to make sure if it works with our schedule, and if I go someone has to babysit you."

"I can sleep at Teddy's house," said Max. I smirked and put my hands on my hips.

"You can't invite yourself to your friend's house," I said, rolling my eyes at him playfully.

"Hey, Clary? If you do go to the psychic, will you ask her what I'm going to be for Halloween next year? I don't know if I'll have any good ideas by then." I laughed.

"We'll see."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So did you finish Max's costume?" asked Simon. The spaghetti in his mouth muffled his voice. I grimaced. It didn't even look that appetizing.

"Simon, close your mouth." I squinted my eyes in disgust.

"Sorry," he said while taking another bite. I laughed.

"And yes, I did finish his costume and it looks awesome, if I do say so myself." After learning a few tricks on the sewing machine and a few YouTube videos, I finally finished Max's clown costume.

"That's great! Now you can make me a costume next year."

"I'm not _that _good." I took a bite out of my sandwich. A lunch tray slid next to me, and Isabelle climbed onto the bench table.

"Hey guys," she said smiling. I turned to look at Simon. He had a ridiculous smile on his face. "Did you guys get the invitations to my party, yet?"

"Yeah, I did. I send an email to the address on the back of your card," said Simon, too excitedly. I laughed. Then he added. "Thanks for inviting me, by the way."

"You're welcome," said Isabelle, and then turned her head to me. "What about you, Clary?"

"I don't know yet… I mean I have to check with my boss and I have to find a babysitter-"

"My mom can babysit," suggested Simon. "And you can always come later if you have a shift. The party is till midnight, right?" Simon looked at Isabelle for affirmation. Isabelle nodded. "And I know that on Saturday's the store closes at eight, so you can go home, get ready, drop off Max at my house, and be at Isabelle's house by nine-ish." I smiled at his plan.

"Simon, some things are easier said then done," I said.

"Well this is easier done then said." Now he was just being a smartass. I arched my eyebrow at him. His face changed into a puppy-dog face. "Come on, Clary, it'll be fun!" I huffed.

"Fine, but you have to ask your Mom if she can babysit Max first."

"I can't believe that worked." He looked proud of himself. Both Isabelle and I laughed.

"So… can I put you down as coming?" asked Isabelle, after a few minutes.

"Hmm, not yet. I'm not one-hundred percent sure Simon's plan will work." Simon glared at me.

"Put her down as coming," he told Isabelle.

"Simon!"

"You are coming." I sighed. There was no changing Simon's mind now.

"Hey, Clary?" I turned around to see Jace standing behind me. I looked at him with surprise.

"Yeah?" I asked, uncertain. I knew we were being nicer to each other, but I thought things at school would stay pretty much the same.

"I was wondering when and where you guys are going to start trick or treating," he said kind of uncomfortable. _Jace Wayland, uncomfortable, who would have thought? _

"Around five is good. Do you know where I live?" I asked.

"No." I bent down to my backpack and ripped a page from my notebook and dug in the pockets for a pen. When I found it, I quickly wrote down the address and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said, unmoving. "Can you write your phone number, too?" I looked at his gold eyes, suspiciously.

"Why?" God knows what kind of pranks his friends might do if they got my number.

"Incase I get lost," explained Jace. I looked at him again, and sighed.

"Okay." I took the piece of paper back and added my phone number. "Here you go."

**"**Thanks, bye," he said.

"Bye." I watched him as him walked back to his usual table. Why was he acting so strange? I turned back to Isabelle and Simon whose mouths were wide open.

"Please tell me you don't have a date with Wayland," demanded Simon. I laughed at his assumption.

"Like I would go on a date with Jace. It just happens to be that Max invited Jace to go treat or tricking with him," I explained.

"What!" yelled Simon, standing up a little. "I am offended. Max never invited me to go treat or tricking with him."

"Calm down, Simon. It's not a big deal. Max can ask you next year."

"Fine," he said, dragging the word out. Sometimes I wondered how old Simon really was. The bell rang, ending lunch. We said goodbye and went to our next classes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I painted Max's face carefully with my steady hand while he sat on the toilet seat. The bathroom always had the best light. I tried to smudge away the mistakes and covered it with the white face paint.

"Hold still, Max. There is a last spot near your eye that I need to paint." He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't flinch. I gently brushed the area with white.

"You're done," I said, smiling. I washed my hands as Max got to look at his face.

"This is awesome, Clary. Thanks." Max smiled with his black painted lips. He came near me to hug me, but I stopped him before he did.

"Hey, as much as I would love a hug, the paint is still drying and it can smug. How about you go down and get your shoes and bucket. Jace should be here any minute."

"Okay," said Max as he started to race down the steps. _How has he not fallen down the stairs, yet? _I cleaned the paint off the bathroom sink and put everything away. I went into my room and got my coat, then went to Max's room and grabbed his coat. I knew he would resist wearing it, but once he starts freezing his butt off, he would ask me for his coat. It was sad to think that winter was coming full steam ahead. Soon it would be winter, and I would be shoveling. I sighed at the thought. I finished turning off the lights upstairs when the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Clary?" yelled Max as I came down the stairs.

"Yeah," I asked. He was hiding behind the couch.

"I want to scare Jace. Can you dim the lights, so I can scare him."

"Sure." I laughed. "Just don't get paint on the couch." I dimmed the living room to an amber glow and opened the door. Jace entered in with a cape and a hammer.

"Nice costume," I said, uncertainly. "What are you exactly?" He gasped offended.

"I'm Thor," he said in his normal arrogant voice, while flexing his muscles.

"Isn't he really bulky?" Jace was fit, but wasn't exactly muscular.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he challenged.

"Your just…" Clary tired to think of the word, "lean." All of a sudden Max screamed on the top on his lungs and jumped out of his hiding spot. _And a good time, too, _I thought. It was starting to get a little awkward.

"Wow Max, you have an awesome costume. You'll be scaring a lot of people tonight," said Jace.

"Thanks, now let's go get some candy," he said as he and Jace went to stand outside. I closed all the lights, got my stuff, and locked the door. I put a bowl of candy outside full of Hersey Kisses with a 'Take one' sign on it. Probably though, at some point of the night, some random teenager would dump the whole bucket into his sack of candies. But sometimes you just have to have a little faith in humanity.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The sky started to turn dark and the streets started to flicker with flashlights. There were some clouds in the sky, so the moon didn't glow too bright. Every other minute I yelled at Max to slow down and to be carefully, as we zigzagged house to house. Somehow Jace managed to keep up.

"Look at that costume," said Jace, pointing to a little boy in a skunk costume.

"Aw, that's so cute," I said, smiling at the boy. "You have to admit as weird of a holiday Halloween is, it is the most amusing." Jace nodded in agreement. I suddenly slipped on the edge of the pavement, but before I fell, Jace grabbed my arm.

"Thanks," I said as I got my footing. He let go of his hand.

"No problem." Max then appeared out of nowhere.

"Max, you have to slow down buddy!" He rolled his eyes. "Have you been asking money for Unicef and thanking people after you take candy?"

"Yes, and yes," said Max, a little irritated.

"Good. After this block, we are going home," I added. Max's eyes grew wide.

"But Clary! It's a Saturday," exasperated Max. I gave him a look.

"It's late, and besides your bucket is getting full."

"Fine," he huffed and ran to the next house. I turned my attention back to Jace.

"Thanks for coming, by the way. You really made Max happy." He smiled at that. I never really noticed his smile before. His eyes lit up and his skin glowed more. And his lips looked so warm and inviting.

"Clary?" I looked away from his lips to his eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, still looking at him.

"Even with all the shit you've been through, you still put up with me. Then you-" He took a breath "I don't know what you're doing to me." His eyes never left my face as he spoke to me. "Give me a chance." I felt myself nodded, then stopped when I realized what I was doing.

"We can start with being friends," I said after his words started catching up with my brain. He smiled again.

"Okay."

**A/N: Told you this will be longer. I would have updated this earlier, but the Internet wasn't working. Technology is so nice until it stops working. Next chapter will be the psychic party and some interesting things will be revealed. This story is going so slow and steady, but after the next update, it will start to speed up a little. Until next time.**

**If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Review! :)**


End file.
